cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kari'Zar nar Tasi
A quarian, born on the Malurn. Kari’Zar nar Tasi (aka "Pariah" on the forums) is not a terribly nice person. She is snide, hateful (especially to her own people and to synthetics) and many would agree that the galaxy would be better off without her -- serious skill at dancing aside. But like many people, she has her own sad story. Captured along with a friend during her pilgrimage by batarian slavers, Kari was subjected to the hellish working conditions of a batarian mining operation on a long forgotten asteroid. Eventually she managed to break free and sabotaged the facility’s air supply. She alone survived, because of her suit. Mental scars do not heal as easily. Returning to the fleet, she murdered the captain of her vessel and was exiled from the fleet as a result. She began wandering the galaxy, eventually (against all odds) finding someone that could actually love her. She settled on Taetrus, managing to live a happy life for several years. Then the Reapers came, levelling Taetrus and killing her husband. Kari spiralled into even greater bitterness that was further exacerbated by her people retaking Rannoch which she claims is really just the quarians selling themselves into servitude to the geth. Trivia Kari'Zar has acquired a pet Choriick. Threads of Interest Private Message: A fellow quarian confronts Kari'Zar about her exile. Question For Members of the Hierarchy: Kari is considering her family situation. Reaper War Hate This: On a shuttle heading to the Citadel ahead of the Reaper invasion. I Love You: The death of her husband. I Found Him: A numb Kari'Zar reports to CDN. A Chance to Atone, followed by Refugee Retrieval: Kari joins a group of other CDN regulars to provide wartime aid, evacuating the needy from Eden Prime. Venting: Kari spars with Davril to let off steam. PM Exchange With Davril. Not a Date: Kari and Davril have a (not a) date. Venting 2.0: Sparring with Davril again. Apologies: The aftermath of the above, and another polite PM exchange. A Brief Respite followed by Pianeta Dei Morti: The do-gooders have another job. Home: Kari heads to the last refuge on the Citadel that doesn't involve her sleeping in the streets or staying on the Transcension with Naaya and Najhil. Post-War Stupid Excuses for Wandering the Galaxy for Three Centuries: Pariah has a lot of venting to do regarding quarians and geth. Showing Off A New Pet: Kari gets a Choriick. Tasara: A new dancing hobby. Exchange With Taleeze: Kari and Taleeze have a mostly cordial discussion in PM form about dancing. Continues here, and a geth-related ultimatum here. The relationship starts souring severely here. Pet Issues: Davril is left looking after the choriick. Disco Celebration: A rare mingling with the rest of CDN...because it features dancing. Guess My Name: Kari is contacted by other quarians. So how do you feel CDN: After the Entish attack, Kari is in a very bad mood, and gets antagonistic again with pretty much the entire board. It's Not My Birthday: Featuring mocking erotic fiction from Janice Proctor and Jorgal Dwick, as all (not)birthdays should. The Charity Dinner Open Thread: Attending the Official Leaving the Ducts Fundraising Dinner, alongside Davril. Test Pariah With Beautiful Things: Noting that Pariah hates everything, Kayana Pesh wonders: is there something so beautiful that even she can't moan? Oh Look, There Are Drunk Idiots Outside: Happy New Year! "Your Suit Is So Pretty": Even complements are fodder for complaint. Steak: A dream comes true... and Pariah complains about it. It's a Choriick, Not a Keeper: Pet problems. The Quarian and the Quail: Kari'Zar interrogates Goph about the representation of quarians in his books... and suggests that he isn't harsh enough. Random Flailing Around: An encounter with Dr. Temria Aujury at a club on the Citadel. My Omnitool Keeps Directing Me Back: Pariah finds herself returning to CDN, to her immense annoyance. I Want Torq's House of Furniture To Go Out Of Business: As soon as she's back, the complaining begins. Rejuvenation I Am Old: Pariah is discomforted with signs of aging. Leading to... Medical Anomaly: Pariah visits a clinic run by Vyatha T'Nora. Could this be the birth of a new, happier Kari? Bad Films: Certainly she's a lot more excitable than she was before. My Hair Is Turning Silver: Some other side-effects are apparent. Everyone Is Too Slow: Everyone is also growing increasingly concerned. Working Out: Pariah thinks she has the answer to her hyperactivity -- work out, a lot! I Feel Great: Things seem to have stabilized. Hanar Troubles: A tenant causes problems -- and damp. The offender gives its side of things here. Dwickrise: To Pariah's intense annoyance, Dwick just won't stay dead. Category:Characters Category:Quarians